


through the doorway

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for latest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye may have closed herself off but that doesn't stop Jemma from trying</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the doorway

“Skye?”

 

Jemma’s voice was barely audible through the closed door, if Skye hadn’t been sitting back up against it she might not have heard it.

 

“Skye…I know, I know I said before. About Raina and everything that she could be and I realize that I said, well I said it out of fear. We lost Trip, Skye.”

 

Her arms tightened around her knees at Trip’s names, eyes screwing shut in some muddled attempt to keep the memory of the cavern away.

 

“And I was so scared Skye,” Jemma’s voice cracked, a thump signaling that she had probably rested her head against the door, “So scared I was going to lose you to whatever was down there to and I understand that you didn’t feel you could trust me.”

 

Skye’s eyes flew open, she spun towards the door, crouched on one knee with her hand reaching up to open but stopped right before she touched the handle; hovering with her heart pounding in her chest, too fast, like every time before.

 

“I wish you had but I understand Skye. I do, I just… please Skye. Can we just talk about this? You’re my…my friend. You’re Skye. You think Coulson sleeps in Captain America pyjamas and that watching Batman movies at three in the morning and waking people up with that voice is fun.”

 

Jemma was laughing but it sounded strained and Skye could picture the tight smile Jemma was wearing, the one she got when she felt like she was barely holding it all in, much like how Skye felt now.

 

Despite everything she had to smile just a bit too, lost in the memory of months ago when everything had been fine and she’d snuck into Jemma’s bunk, lowered her voice and declared herself a creature of the night. Jemma had screamed and hit her with a pillow and sworn in that overly British way she did but then she had also spent the rest of the night with Skye.

 

She could have kissed Jemma then. She should have kissed Jemma then.

 

“My point is, I don’t want you to feel you can’t come to me. Because you are important to me. So important to me Skye you have no idea.”

 

It could have been the way Jemma’s voice shook then, that matched the shaking of Skye’s hand where it hovered, or it could have been the genuineness of it underneath the desperation, that there wasn’t a doubt how Skye was important to Jemma that made her inch her hand closer to the handle.

 

“Don’t do this without me…”

 

The words were softer than anything and if Skye hadn’t wrenched the door open just then she wouldn’t have heard them.

 

The second the door was open Jemma stared at Skye, sitting there with tears in her eyes.

 

“Jemma…”

 

She didn’t get another word in before Jemma was throwing herself forward, arms circling Skye and drawing her in to a tight hug; the smell of chemicals that Skye had always teased Jemma of smelling of was familiar and somehow comforting, another way of telling her that Jemma was here with her.

 

“Please stay.” Skye begged, “Please Jemma, I can’t do this alone, I don’t want to do this without you, I-”

 

“It’s okay Skye,” Jemma promised, breathing into Skye’s hair and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I’m not leaving. It’s okay. We’ll do this together.”

 

For the first time that night Skye felt a piece of herself pull back together again, clutching a hold of Jemma and burrowing her face into Jemma’s neck and not letting go.


End file.
